These Feelings Within
by oOBlueBumbleBeesOo
Summary: Here I present to you all a collection of freely written poems about the many characters of Naruto, mainly dealing with the thoughts and emotions whirling around in there minds.
1. Brother

**heys guys, **

**i was sitting at home one day being bored but in a creative mood, so i wrote a poem. the only thing is that it doesn't rhyme, but thats how i like writing poems; freely writen. anyways, then i was sitting in Sose with nothing to do and wrote another one. i then thought, hey, i should put these on fanfic and see what other people think!  
so here i am, with my newest edition to my collection of things of fanfiction. i hope you enjoy of the poems i put up, and please tell me what you think even if it is to make a suggestion on how to make them better, because it really does help and i do appreciate it. **

**i will put who's point of view it is if i think its really necessary, but this one should be pretty obvious. **

* * *

Brother,

Where are you?

Where have you been all this time?

I need you here by my side,

To guide me through life

To pick me up when I fall

And set me back on my feet.

I need you, I love you

But this love is changing.

Everything you have done,

To our family, to yourself, to me

This love is changing……

You went away, when I needed you most.

You never came back,

You never said sorry

It's changing……

All my childhood, I always looked up to you,

I always loved you, wanted you there

I still do.

But the things you have done,

Are changing me inside.

This love is changing, into something dark.

Where are you, I need your help.

I can't take this anymore

Why do I feel this way?

Why do I feel so much hate?

Is this what you want? For me to hate you?

Brother, I need your help

Help me stop this hate that grows every day,

That takes away all my love.

I don't want to hate, but I can't help it.

Brother, where are you?

Brother, I need you here.

Brother please, save me.

* * *

**so there you are, the first one of the many that are to follow. **

**please review and tell me whether you think its good or bad, or anything you wish to suggest. **

**thanks, BlueBB**


	2. Where have you gone?

**Hey guys, **

**so this is the second one that was writern in sose; i guess it just goes to show how boring sose is...  
but oh well, might as well spend my time doing something usefull. hope you enjoy this one, for those of you who can't tell, this one is from naruto's view on sasuke. **

* * *

Where have you gone?

You used to be here, by my side

Friends

You were my first real friend,

No hate or disdain in your eyes,

Just despair, like me

We are alike you know,

The same, equal.

Yet you walked away.

We were in the same team,

Went on missions together,

Laughed, smiled and fought together.

We became friends

And you walked away

It was always there, always waiting

It still is.

But you didn't fight it,

In the end it won you over, and took you away.

I'm still fighting it

Fighting for you

For you to come back

From the darkness within your heart.

Come back, back to the light

Where you belong.

We're waiting for you,

All of us,

We have never given up, we never will.

Where are you? Where have you gone?

Come back, please

Come back to where you belong.

We are always waiting,

Just for you.

* * *

**so there you have it, hoped you liked it and please review with any comments or suggestions, all greatly appreciated. **


	3. The first time i saw you

**hey guys, here is the third poem, another one writern in sose :) **

**hope you enjoy, this is from saukra's point of view. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

The first time I saw you,

I knew you were something special.

The way you walked, the look in your eyes

Those dark eyes.

The next day I saw you again,

Our eyes met, and I looked

I looked deep into those dark eyes.

I saw many things, many feelings under the surface,

In that instant, I knew I loved you,

And in that instant, I made it my duty

To wash away all of those dark feelings,

And bring you light.

When I finally got to talk to you,

You didn't say much.

You just said 'hi' and told me your name.

I can still hear you speaking,

Our first conversation.

After everything we've been through,

Everything you did, and now your gone

But I want you back,

To hear your voice again, to see that faint smile.

I wonder, can I still bring you light?

* * *

**hope you liked it! please review. **


	4. These feelings within, Sasuke

**hey guys, **  
**i now present to you all the forth poem in which i have created. somehow all of them seem to be about sasuke, how this happened i do not know, maybe he's just the kind of person who fits easily into poems. anyway, please enjoy. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

It's done,

I finally did it,

I fulfilled my purpose

Avenged my family

It's finally done.

But I feel so empty.

After all these years,

After everything I went through,

Everything you put me through,

And now it's done,

I feel so empty, so drained.

I should feel happy, relieved,

But I don't.

There is a hole, a big black hole

It's empty, the anger has drained.

Something is taking its place,

Remorse? Guilt? Sorrow?

Where do these feelings come from?

They do not belong.

So I push them away,

What will fill this darkness now?

The only things that I know.

Anger, spite, hate, revenge

They keep me going, give me a purpose

And what is life without a purpose?

So I cling to these emotions, and hold them tight

Because they are my reason, I live by them, for them.

With these feelings I will go on.

I will go on and avenge, because its what I do.

I'm an avenger.

And these feelings are the only emotions and avenger can have,

And who am I to question them, when they have brought me so far?

How can I deny those which saved me?

I can't.

So until a new dawn breaks,

These emotions, feelings I will live by,

And let them take me,

Until a new dawn breaks….

* * *

**so there you are, and now please review! **


	5. Goodbye

****

hello everyone,  
yay finally one that isn't about sasuke. anyways, hope you enjoy and if you can't figure it out, its about Gaara.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry,

I'm sorry for hurting you

For hurting you all

But its not me,

I don't want this, but I can't help it.

I'm sorry.

I should be able to control it,

I should be able to master it,

But I can't,

I'm sorry, so sorry.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

That I made you bleed and cry.

Its not me

But I can't escape it

He won't go away

No matter how hard I try,

He takes over, uses me

And now you all hate me

Hate what I am.

But I can't escape it.

I don't want you to hate me,

I need your love,

There is none

And now my heart is suffering.

I'm alone.

You push me away,

But I want to be with you, talk, play, laugh with you.

There is so much hate

I can't take this.

But there is one

One who shows me love.

I will keep this one close, I will not lose her.

But what is this?

Betrayal.

They are all enemies,

I can see this now,

No one will ever love me,

Want me.

So I will push them away,

Take away their life because of their hate,

Hate. Hate is the opposite to Love,

They all hate me, but I need love.

So I will love myself,

And hate all others,

Yes,

Now I can't be betrayed, I will not be hurt again,

Never again….

* * *

**so there you are, hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. These feelings within, Itachi

**hey guys, **

**so here's the newest poem to have escaped the confusing jumble of my mind. i think you should be able to figure out how it is, but if not, its from Itachi's point of view.  
gee, i don't even think anyone reads these, but oh well, if you are i hope you enjoy it. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

This isn't how I would have done it,

This isn't how I wanted it to be,

This isn't how your life should have turned out.

I'm so sorry for what I did.

But I had no choice.

It was this or something even worse.

You weren't suppose to hate,

You weren't suppose to grow up alone

Knowing that awful pain,

Knowing how it feels.

You were my life,

My shinning star,

The thing which kept me going,

My hope, my dreams and everything I'd sacrifice for.

You were my life,

You still are.

You always will be.

But I tore you apart,

Ripped your sole, filled it with darkness,

With my own hands.

I couldn't kill you, yet I did so much more,

You were my life,

I couldn't kill you,

Yet I knew it killed you inside.

So I gave you a reason,

A reason not to die inside,

Even if that reason was the deepest darkness,

It was all that would keep you alive.

My hopes and dreams, my life.

I gave you my life,

And with it a new reason.

Even if you don't see that reason yet, it will always be within you.

* * *

**so there you have it, i hope you liked it and saw through all of my deep and meaningful phrases, even i get confused with my writing sometimes.  
anyways, please tell me what you thought about it and if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing better, i love to here any reviews that come my way! **


	7. When I See Your Face

**So here is another peom forged for the caotic mess that is my mind. this one is from Naruto to Sasuke and hopefully you guys will enjoy it, even though alot of these seem really deep and dark, maybe someday i'll write a happy one. **

****

_thanks, BlueBB_

_

* * *

_

_When I see your face_

_It reminds me of how you used to be_

_The two of us together_

_Such happy memories _

_Now seem lost_

_Your eyes still sparkle _

_Yet not with joy_

_As we once felt_

_The two of us together_

_They shine with another emotion_

_Reminding me of the dark_

_Showing your inner self_

_Or what you think to be_

_But I know it isn't true_

_And that your eyes and mind are just clouded _

_With that thick dark fog_

_Forever standing infront of you_

_Blocking your vision_

_You need to see the light _

_Of our shinning star_

_Which waits for you to see_

_Do you remember the light?_

_Or has that faded into darkness _

_Along with your heart_

_Are you so far gone that we don't reach you anymore?_

_Or are you just hiding from the memories_

_Shoving them away_

_And locking them up_

_Are you really that far gone?_

_Or can you come back_

_Back to your home_

_Where we all wait _


	8. As The Darkness Slips Away

**hello eveyone out there! **

**so for the first time in a very long time i've finally managed to write another poem, although i'm not sure how good it is, but oh well, i hope you guys like it anyway :) i've done a drawing to go with it, and hopefully one of these days i'll put it up on deviant art, so make sure you check out my profile :) **

**this poem is from itachi's point of view about sasuke. **

**hope you all enjoy :)**

**BlueBB**

* * *

I look into your eyes at the end

And I realise I do not know you anymore

You have become something more

More than I planned.

You have grown without me

Ahead of me

But is this not what I wanted?

I thought so

I really did

Until the end

When I saw the small smiling child

Fade into the black abyss of revenge

It's my fault

All mine.

But you're alive, alive and so strong.

One day I know that black hole of hatred

Will be washed away

And refilled with light

Light from the star which shines out to us all.

It shines out to you too

I know you have felt it

I know you have seen the rays of hope

I also know you run, try so hard

To escape it.

One day I hope you will see

How beautiful that light really is

And I hope, that one day

You will come to live in it

To breath in it

And to rejoice

As the darkness slips away.


	9. Her Yearning Touch

**Welcome everyone!**  
**Here is a free verse poem written in English Writing, which along with the one i put up for asoiaf, went into my final collection and then into my portfolio.**  
**For anyone interested, i got pretty good marks for both :D**  
**This one is from Sasuke's perspective.**  
**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Her Yearning Touch

The cold rain of long winters past  
fell without mercy from  
laden ducts, drowning the earth  
in her loss and anguish while  
his coal black eyes stared blindly  
at the road, her agony  
mixing with his  
to form streaks of sorrow.

Her tears coursed over his body  
to wash away the scarlet evidence  
of his crusade as eddies  
formed at his feet,  
currents of her sorrow  
washing away his crime.

To her purging touch  
his heart remained closed  
while standing defiant and alone.  
Onyx eyes  
recoiled from remorse,  
to flash bright red  
and harden with resolve.


End file.
